Halloween Special 2018
by K.Le-i-gh.B
Summary: I wanted to explore a darker storyline... so here's a sneak snippet of something I have been working on for awhile now. Although it's not scary, it's something different from my usual. I hope you enjoy the teaser D


**Halloween Special 2018**

I do not own Sailor Moon either, sadly!

* * *

I stand bathing in the moonlight through a glass panel in a deserted corridor. I'm tired. I can feel the stiffness setting into my limbs. My eyelids have been getting heavier. But the brightness of the moonlight catches my attention and I can't help but stare. I always felt at peace when I looked into the moon. And the darkness and quietness probably was not helping with my tired feeling either. I should probably get back to work now. I could easily loose track of time staring into the night sky.

Normally it's not this quiet. But tonight was All Hallow's Eve. The hospital had thrown their annual party for staff to dress up and have fun. And like every year I volunteered to work and do the rounds. Guess making sure people were looked after was more important to me than partying the night away with colleagues. Probably getting too drunk to remember. No doubt with regrets in the morning and awkward confrontations in days to come from foolish drunken behaviour.

You can guess I'm not fond of partying, and a bit of a workaholic? I can't explain it. Ever since I was a young boy, when I woke up in a hospital with no prior memories, all I wanted to do was stay in the hospital and help people. It seemed like I was fixated on that, because I done everything in my power to get where I am today. And I am proud to tell you that I am head surgeon here at this hospital. In another 10-20 years I will be able to apply for Chief surgeon. And from there, well I can decide to move around and travel for special cases because I would have gained the prestige and recognition to be able to do so.

Like I said, I was fixated on that dream. I don't really have a life outside of work. My personal life is very quiet and minimalistic. I have a few good friends, but we hardly have time to get together in person. My romantic life is a bit of a laugh… although I have many women who swoon over me, I do not find myself entranced by them enough to warrant any attention. Now please do not think I am vein… to be honest I could not care for looks. But I was very blessed with olive skin, black satin hair, midnight blue eyes, and very strong masculine facial features. Due to my hobbies of health and wellbeing, I take tremendous care of my body, which is very athletic in form. One could say I ticked a lot of boxes when it came to women's 'ideal' man. However it was of no consequence to me.

But I rather enjoyed working these late shifts. Although I loved the sun, something about the night environment was both chilling and relaxing at the same time. Peaceful almost. But the day was the time I could help the most amount of people. Guess human life was about sacrifices and making do with what we have.

I motioned my sore, stiff legs to move forward. I have one more wing to check before I could go back to my office and relax a bit as I do my paperwork. It was odd though. Tonight felt quieter than usual. And as I got closer to the last wing, it was getting a bit chillier. The air itself felt thick, like fog, making it a bit harder to breath. I guess it wouldn't have been really noticeable, but I always had this sixth sense about things. A strange talent of just knowing things. Probably what made me a brilliant surgeon? I just knew what the issue was, where it was, and how to fix it. Healing people was definitely my calling in this lifetime.

I wondered the corridors for a moment. My senses told me something was not right. I wondered down and found a corridor were the light was flickering. It also happened to be a lot colder now. My breath hitched as I took a step forward. I told myself to calm down. Just a maintenance issue with the lights and air conditioning – wouldn't be the first time both have had issues at the same time. Plus, there was no such thing as monsters or ghosts, or paranormal. I've always been a firm believer that everything can be explained. I can tell you I have seen things too, but let's be honest, it's was always when I have been tired and exhausted and in dark environments.

Our minds work on mental shortcuts to save energy; so seeing an obscured figure can send our minds crazy, especially in the dark. After years of this happening, it didn't bother me as much as it used to. But it was only human nature to proceed with caution and try to make sense of things we cannot possibly explain.

I continued down the corridor into the coldness, which felt denser as I took each step. I noticed to the right down a bit, a patient's door had been closed over, but there was a strange white glow that was coming from the open sliver of the doorway. Common sense told me it was just a patient up and about, but their lamps were yellow lights… not this pure white that was radiating at the moment.

I pushed that worrying thought from my head as I focused forward. Doctor mode completely taking over to see what patient was up and why. But as I got to the doorway I froze. On the wall through the door I could see a dark shadow, but it was the noises that made me freeze. It was a mix of terrifying growls, and painful screams. If it had of been the first time I heard these kinds of noises I probably would have screamed myself, or run. But I had heard these noises before, many times before. They were usually a lot more faint though… something I could easily mistake as wind, or noises from sleeping patients, or even my hungry stomach… but this, I struggled to explain with reasoning.

I looked around the corridor for a moment. No one else had turned their lights on either? The noise was so loud. Could they not hear this too? However my curiosity got the better of me as my eyes fixated on the shadows through the cracked door. Slowly I raised my hand to push the door back so I could get a better look.

I couldn't even begin to understand what I was witnessing. But for some reason I was not scared. My inner self focused on the screaming patient, instincts of wanting to help and protect them were on alert. But I could already feel it was too late for them. Usually the darker the aura around someone, the more likely they were to death, and his aura had gone completely black. Almost blending into the shadows around the room. The shadows that looked to be biting and tearing at the patient's own shadow.

Which was weird. All four walls had moving shadows of terrifying creatures that were growling and howling. Creatures that I could not explain… they were not normal animals, these had long sharp claws and teeth and tails that whipped, horns and wings. But there was no figure in the centre of the room to create the shadows… or explain the ominous glow that was receding as the shadows started to centre in one location. It was forming an almost dog like silhouette?

I was just standing there staring. I knew I should have been scared, should have been running away from this unexplainable situation, but I was not. I was waiting to see what was happening. I was completely absorbed by what was going on… what was going to happen next!

As the shadows joined into one, terrifying beast, the patient's aura turned into a human figure, which looked to have detached itself from the body? In a split second, the beast had latched onto the figure and started to tear at it. Almost like it was cutting it into smaller chunks to eat. And with one final bellowing growl his aura was gone, and his lifeless body lay still on the bed. I was waiting for the beep from the machine to start, but nothing happened. I finally noticed that everything stopped within the room. Nothing was working, not even the wall clock was moving. Impossible.

My eyes slowly travelled back to the man's body. In my peripherals I noticed the shadowy figure on the wall changing. It was swirling around, big to small, pivoting around like it contemplating something. I took an uncontrollable step forward. Just as I was about to take another, the shadow formed a feminine silhouette that was walking towards me, getting larger and larger. As it reached my size, an actually body came through the wall. I had to blink a few times. It was impossible after all!

It was indeed a female. She had golden hair in an interesting pigtail hairstyle with buns, and pair of black twisted horns behind her bangs. Lilywhite skin that glistened in contrast against the black gown she wore. It had golden circles around the top of the fitted bodice, and a flowy skirt that had a massive slit up the side, which exposed one of her legs. Behind her a pair of large black bat-like wings appeared from the shadow. I heard a massive knock that echoed and drew my attention to the staff she was holding. It was golden, with a red sphere that was encased in a golden heart shape at the top. The top of the sphere where the heart arches met was a diamond. The whole thing sat atop a pair of white wings. The staff was almost the same height as her. I was surprised it was not the first thing I noticed. But something did draw my attention… it was her cerulean blue eyes. They were wide and bright. Almost inviting to get lost in - Definitely a contrast to her ominous appearance and form.

She was staring directly as me, not once taking a moment to blink. I could almost register curiosity from her eyes, but she was good at hiding herself because it was the briefest moment I could sense it. In that moment her face tilted downwards, her eyes staying locked on me. She was looking at me like a predator…?

As soon as her figure fully left the wall, there were no more shadows lurking on the walls, from anything! Despite the faint glow that was now radiating from her form. But she continued to step towards me. I took matching steps back until she stopped. There was a faint chirp that broke the silence. I quickly looked down to my watch. Midnight. In a split second I looked back up and she was gone, and the room went dark.

As if being woken from a dream, the equipment in the room came back to life with a roar. The deafening constant beep from the vital monitor bringing me back to focus on the situation, and what just happened. Unexplainable on many levels.

All I could do was stare at the mans lifeless body as the machine beeped to advise me his pulse had gone flat. I was not scared of what I seen… although I knew I should have been. But I was trying to make sense of it all. My head just could not grasp it as real. It couldn't have been real.

Perhaps I had fallen sleep? It was all just a dream. Maybe I was just so tired and exhausted my mind needed to make something up for the fact of witnessing someone die in front of me? Whatever it was… it could not have been real. Impossible.

I decided to continue like nothing happened, and put it all on my tiredness. It was usually only late shifts, or when I was really tired that I heard those noises and seen things my mind could not explain. So it was just another typical late night shift. It seemed to have settled my nagging feelings as I did my job and called the night nurses in to take care of the body.

I finished my rounds in the wing and made my way back to my office. I needed a short nap, and my lumpy couch was as good as any bed for now. I set my alarm and closed my eyes. Allowing the much-needed sleep to take me.

I woke in a cold sweat for a start. My breathing was deep panting. I took in my surrounds. I was in my own bedroom in my own place? I couldn't remember getting home. My vision adapted quickly to the dark thanks to my balcony curtains being drawn… which I never usually opened?

I took a few calming breaths before I got out of bed. The new angle allowed me to notice the second sheer curtains were floating in the breeze from the open door? Very unlike me. I never left my doors open. If it were hot the air con would be on.

Stepping forward towards the balcony I noticed a familiar black figure through the curtains. The breeze was tugging at her golden strands that floated away from her face, almost playing with the breeze it seemed. Her body was angled, but I noticed her wings were down, almost like a cape.

When I reached the doorway and pulled the curtain back I took a moment to stare. Although I was finally feeling a little scared, I could not help but notice how beautiful she was. Terrifyingly beautiful. But she looked serene just standing there against my balcony looking up into the sky.

Was this real? What I witnessed earlier was real? Was she real? How did she even know where I lived? Impossible. I could not imagine this to be real. Which gave me a little more courage to push forward onto the balcony.

As my foot hit the ground, her eyes met mine in an instant. I was frozen again for some reason. My heartbeat elevated with each passing second. Her face was also easier to read this time. Wonder and intrigue marred it.

Her brows furrowed for a split second, not once breaking eye contact. Straight after I could feel my eyes grow wide as she started to morph and change infront of me. First it was her hair. The golden colour dripped away revealing silver. Her horns literally melted away leaving 3 perfect pearls in each place. A mixture of gold and black liquid slithered down her chest and wings. As it reached her dress, it left stains of white, which increased the volume of liquid, and increased the spread of the white. The gold dropping on her wings made them deteriorate. As if part of her dress, floppy butterfly like wings replaced the once bat like wings. All until there was a puddle of black beneath her. Like a sponge, it soaked up underneath her dress and vanished.

I was baffled. I should have been scared, but that fear from earlier fluttered away, and I was feeling at peace? Calmness had embraced me for some reason. Was this her doing? And as if she could hear my thoughts, she answered me.

"Yes," it was like velvet. Her voice was soft and beautiful, and entrancing like a siren. "This appearance is more welcoming."

I just stared. I couldn't even think. Well I was thinking, but I couldn't stay on one thought long enough to register it. But then I heard the softest, most alluring giggle ever in my life.

"Humans," she giggled again.

"What are you?" I blubbered without thought. I needed to explain what I was witnessing. This had to be a dream.

She took a moment to ponder this, tilting her head in the slightest, "I'm death," she said matter of fact.

I almost chocked, "That can't be real? Like a grim reaper? Or the monsters in bedtime stories?"

She shook her head in disappointment. "I'm no monster. And you're no human."

Perhaps it was the look on my face that prompted her to continue with such an absurd statement. "The fact you can see and hear me without a summons means you are not a mere mortal. But I have to know, what were you doing at the hospital?"

Me? Not mortal? I'm sure something would have been noticed when I was hospitalised as a child. I wanted to laugh at her wild accusations. But I wanted to know more about her. More of what happened at the hospital to explain the multiple times I had heard what I seen. "How many more are there of you?"

She looked a bit annoyed, "there's one of me, lots of us. Now, what were you doing at the hospital? What draw you to my presence?"

"I work there? What does that matter?"

"And you sensed my presence? So you came wondering?"

"No, maybe? I don't know. It was cold and I followed the coldness until I seen your white glowing aura. And shadows over the walls."

"My aura? Interesting," she looked away as she pondered over my words.

It was all just confusing. This could not have been happening. It was another dream right? But she laughed again, which made me very unsettled.

"This is not a dream," she laughed as she approached me, her eyes taking in every inch of me they could. Finally she settled on my eyes and we made contact for what felt like years, until she finally spoke, "does the name Endymion mean anything to you?"

As if in shock, the name registered with me. It was familiar, like I had heard it before. Like it belonged to me. But that was impossible. I needed to ask her about my feelings. But as I looked back up to ask, she was already taking steps back with a look of fear over her face. I was just about to open my mouth to ask her something, but I felt myself being moved off the ground as a blurring alarm rung through my skull.

And for what felt like the un-tenth time, I woke up siting up with my hands over my chest as I breathed heavy. I was back in my officer on my couch, and the alarm I had sat for my nap was blaring.

Dreams. That was all they were. Little nightmares. I had been under a lot of stress lately, working a few double shifts. So I was beyond exhausted. Thankful once 6am comes, I could go home and enjoy the next 4 days of rest, away from the hospital.

My thoughts were shattered as I heard flapping of wings outside my office door. My eyes diverted to the bottom of my doorway were I noticed flickering shadows. Perhaps the late night janitor? Or a couple of nurses walking past? My mind playing tricks on me thanks to my little nightmares before? But I couldn't force myself to get up and have a look. Apart of me was weary and cautious. I felt silly to give in to such silly thinking.

I pushed myself up from the couch towards the adjacent wall where my personal coffee machine was. Liquid gold. A little caffeine boost would help wake me up, and keep me awake for the rest of my shift.

I spent the next couple of hours doing paperwork before I decided to get up and stretch my limbs. Deciding on another round of the hospital. Although it was early morning now, it appeared a lot darker than it was before midnight.

Every so often I heard scratching noises, as well as flapping and wind whooshing. The air felt stale and dry, not cold like before when ' _she'_ was here. It was irritating my throat and every so often I had to cough. Before I knew it my throat was dry and I hardly had the ability to conjure enough saliva to wet it. I found a water bubbler, though my thirst could not be quenched. I slurped gallons of water, but I still did not feel satisfied. My throat still burnt for something.

Time seemed to slow down as every noise started to ring louder and louder in my head. Like I was hearing every single clock in the world tick tock over and over again at one time. I felt like I was going to go insane. The room begun to spin around me as I grabbed onto the edge of the bubbler machine. Lowering my body to the ground.

Laughter and growling soon overshadowed the tick tock sound. My vision was blurring. Grabbing my head I rolled onto the floor as darkness surrounded me. Soon my senses started to dull and I could no longer feel myself. It was like my mind was a puff of smoke that was released from a confined space. I was conscious… but at the same time I was not.

My mind was exploring new possibilities I could never have fathomed in my wildest dreams. What I once thought as magic and impossible was now within the realms of possibility. But how? The more I tried to explain what was happening to me, the more I felt myself drift off into an abyss of darkness.

What felt like centuries of being alone in the dark, I welcomed the feeling of a pull deep within my chest. I could suddenly feel my body and being. All of my senses came alive. I was laying on something soft, and the air was stale and old… full of dust. Slowly I opened my eyes. It was dark, but I could see perfectly clear. I could see every bit of dust particles like my eyes were microscopes. I took a breath and let it fill my lungs. My throat still stung, but the feeling of my lungs expanding was over powering and exhilarating.

It almost didn't' feel like my body belonged to me anymore. Like it had suddenly turned into Pandora's box and I had heaps to learn. It was an odd thing to think, like how would I know this by just lying down? Nothing had happened or changed about my body? So why did it feel so different.

I slowly sat myself up and looked around. I should have been surprised, but I was taken back by noticing 4 kneeling figures at the foot of the bed. One figure was forward, a figure I could make out as my closest friend. "Malachite?" I croaked. My voice betrayed me. As did my body as my throat roared to life with a burning flame.

"My prince, don't talk! Your body is still adjusting," Malachite said quickly standing. "Jed, fetch some liquid," he motioned towards the fourth figure who was at the back of the pack. Taking the glass filled with red liquid from Jadeite, Malachite approached me. "Please, just drink, then you can ask anything you would like."

I swallowed hard. These were not the friends I remembered. We grew up together in the orphanage, like brothers. But why were they so formal right now? What was he talking about prince? I eyed the glass and back at my friend. He didn't say anything, but encouraged me to drink.

I took it and looked at it. It was thick. I wanted to smell it, but I was scared. I had a feeling I knew what this was… did I want to confirm it? Why did I have to drink it? But the more I looked at it, the more my throat urged me to drink it. Knowing I probably didn't really have a choice, I raised the glass to my lips. To my surprise it was sweet. I never really liked sweet things in my life, but I couldn't explain this taste. It was like lemonade on a hot summers day. Before I knew it I finished the entire contents and wanted more. I was almost appalled by my sudden greed. Between ' _her_ ' and this, I had never wanted anything in my life, not like this.

In that moment I watched the four share a glace between them. As if they had the ability to read my thoughts like _her_. And that was it. Her. Their eyes diverted to the ground. I placed the glass on the table nearest to the bed and cleared my throat – which was now soothed by the mysterious liquid. So many questions wanted to pop their heads into my thoughts, but clear question was the starting point. "What the hell is going on?!"

The remaining two had stood up and they all aligned themselves in a row before me. Malachite stood forward and started, "You… It's a long story my prince. But you had your awakening and we needed to bring you somewhere safe."

"My what? Why are you all acting this way?" for Pete's sake, we are like brothers, were we not?

"My prince, you are the last heir to the fiery hellpits of the Dark World. It was our duty to keep you safe until your powers fully awakened. However it never happened on your 21st birthday, so we became less dutiful as the years passed. Please forgive us. But you are home now. You need to rest your body and mind."

I looked around, "home?" The place did not seem familiar at all. I had never seen it before. It looked like the inside of a dilapidated house that was aged over hundred of years. "What do you mean last heir of the Dark world? What's going on? Is this a Halloween prank?"

"Our history is long and proud, and we shall fill you in at once, but your birth name is Endymion Morningstar, my Prince. We were raised to be your guardians and protectors. We were sent with you into the Mortal World while you hid and grew up in plain sight from the war that was happening. A war that ultimately seen to the death of your parents. But for now, please just rest and regain your power."

I nodded slowly as I took his words in. It only raised more questions to be asked, but I was exhausted. I was ready to give up and lay back down, but an image kept floating in my head. Her. Was it because of her I am now like this? Something about her was drawing me in.

"Serenity Luceat-Clara," my friend Nephrite had choired in. I could see Mal give a sharp look towards him. "Her energy and your interaction with her must have been the pushing point to your awakening," he stated.

Jadeite spoke up this time, "It would probably be best that you stayed away from her for awhile. At least until you have learnt more about yourself, where you come from, as well as your powers. And have heard the full story about her existence, and what it potentially means to you."

Again, a swarm of questions popped into my head. I was torn between my human nature to explain everything and make sense of things… but at the thought of suggesting human nature, it brought me back to my conversation with her… she said we? We are the same?

Malachite gave an exaggerate sign. "Just stop! Please, in due time you will learn everything. But please, rest!"

As if it were a spell, I felt my mind fog a bit and limbs give out on me. The sudden urge to fall asleep was so uncontrollable. I closed my eyes and I was gone. No more questions, no more worry… just me and a black abyss of nothing.

Perhaps another dream I would wake up from?

* * *

 **A/N** : I really wanted to change things up a bit and make Serena a 'dark' character. I've had a bit of fun writing up this story. After a couple of my other story's are finished, I will be working full-time on this one, and make an offical release.

But I would really love some feedback and thoughts on this storyline.

Happy Halloween!


End file.
